I Knew You Were Trouble
by MissRikki
Summary: Her death led to a mistake, one she'll regret with time. Kagome's life goes on upon leaving the cause of her newest grief, but what happens when she realizes Sesshomaru has left her with a permanent reminder of her past mistakes? Will her past come back to haunt her in the future when she happens to bump into him again? NOTE: Like the show, the story takes place in both eras.
1. Chapter 1: Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha as its the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't own the song, which is the property of Taylor Swift. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Death**

"That's it Naraku, you're dead this time!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran towards the half demon. It was the final battle, everything they had all worked for, all the pain and suffering everyone had gone through, the things that Naraku had done to each and every one of them, it had all built up to this. And it was in this moment that they all lived and worked together to bring him down.

Kagura had long ago given up on trying to survive. She knew she'd die eventually and she knew Sesshomaru was out of her reach, hell out of her league, she didn't stand a chance with a demon like him, especially since her scent was so similar to Naraku, his only desire for her would be to kill her. Giving up on that hope, she fought as instructed by Naraku, not to the best of her abilities, not for survival but just to show as if she were really fighting. She no longer cared anymore. Her opponent this time was Koga, she held him off a few miles away from where the actual battle was taking place. Until Naraku either died or killed everyone else, she'd have to help him with his plans.

Meanwhile Kohaku stood beside Naraku, his sister the target. Sango was in tears, trying to keep her composure as he jumped into the air and swung his chained scythe at her. She used her giant boomerang to block his attack and trying her best to keep him alive until he would be freed from Naraku's clutches.

Miroku was busy fighting with a demon puppet of the evil half demon's while the real Naraku faced Inuyasha and Kagome. He chuckled darkly as he had them all right where he wanted them, the kitsune was of no threat but if need be Kanna was there to stop him. It was a beautiful sight, as Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga down to use the wind scar, Kanna stepped in and sent it flying back at him. Naraku took this as his chance. He had sensed her close by and she had finally arrived just in time. "Naraku, are you finally prepared to die?" Kikyo asked as she notched an arrow to her bow.

Kagome too had hers ready, she looked at Kikyo as the dead priestess did her, both on opposite sides of Naraku, they nodded in agreement and fired their arrows. Doing so the arrows flew straight towards his heart, Naraku's eyes widened and at that instant Inuyasha got to his feet and used his backlash wave. Narrowing his eyes, with great speed before the attacks could hit him; he sent tentacles flying straight towards the two females at the same time. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and on first instinct rushed to Kikyo, lifting her out of the way of the attack.

A loud scream echoed through the air as his tentacle was plunged straight through Kagome's chest. She gasped out in shock. At that instant Naraku had been hit by the two sacred arrows and backlash wave and as if to ensure his death, from in the distance, Sesshomaru walked through the battlefield, using his dragon strike, Naraku was sent to oblivion. The last thing Naraku saw as his body disintegrated along with the entire castle and the rest of the demons he had created, was Sesshomaru's final attack. He had been foolish and careless to believe they wouldn't have been able to touch him, taking back his heart was his fatal mistake.

When the smoke cleared and miasma dissipated from all around them, everyone froze. Kohaku fell to his knees, coming back to his senses. "S...Sango?" he called in a weak voice. "Oh Kohaku! I'm here," she said and dropped her weapon, holding her brother closer to her. Miroku stood there blinking a few times in shock, he looked at his hand and slowly, carefully unwrapped it, stunned to see that this time, it was really gone. The wind tunnel was no more.

Kanna and Kagura were now dead; Inuyasha stood holding Kikyo, relieved he had been able to save her. However, as Koga rushed into the scene his eyes immediately scanned the area for Kagome and he rushed to her side, she lay there, coughing up blood, feeling her body drifting off into nothingness, her last words were, "Koga...Inuyasha..." she called for the two males as her eyes closed.

Sango stood, her brother as well, being held tightly beside her as she walked forward to Kagome's now lifeless body. Dropping to her knees beside her best friend she began to cry. "No Kagome, come back...you can't die!" she cried out.

Miroku made his way to Sango, a hand on her shoulder as he kneeled beside her. She turned to him and hugged him, crying into his chest. Shippo who had been knocked unconscious from one of Naraku's tentacles woke up to find his adopted mother dead, and couldn't stop the tears as he clung to Sango and Miroku who both tried to comfort him.

Sesshomaru simply watched the scene, for some reason he had taken a liking to Kagome, but this couldn't be helped. Or rather, he just didn't care too. He looked over at his brother though and was disgusted by the half breed's idiotic choice. Saving a dead woman from her rightful place in the underworld, over a woman who had still been alive and could have remained so.

Koga picked up Kagome's body in his arms, his body shaking with sorrow and rage. He turned to Inuyasha, a dark glare coming over his features. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT, YOU CHOSE TO PROTECT THAT DEAD BITCH OVER KAGOME?! AND I TRUSTED YOU TO PROTECT HER! I don't know who's more of an idiot, you for saving a dead woman or me for even believing you'd be smart enough to protect Kagome!" he growled out in anger.

Inuyasha felt bad, he was holding back tears now as he put Kikyo down. He looked at her then at Kagome, "I...but...I didn't mean...Kagome..." he whispered.

Kikyo sighed, "What's done is done, she didn't belong in this world and should have stayed in her era, none of this would have happened, let us go Inuyasha," she said putting a hand on his arm.

Sesshomaru at this point turned around and began to walk away. Suddenly Inuyasha, seeing his brother got the idea, "no wait, she doesn't have to stay dead, Sesshomaru, give me the Tensaiga!" he shouted and ran over to him to grab the sword from the sheath.

The demon lord turned and arched a brow, grabbing his brother's hand from his sword, he pushed him back. "You don't have the power to wield the Tensaiga," he stated coldly.

"Fine, then save her!" he yelled.

"Hn, I have no reason to do so," he stated and turned again, heading towards the direction he came from. But as he started down the path he turned and paused at a nearby rock, "Rin, I thought I told you to stay behind with Jaken," he said waiting for a reply.

"I was Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken was leaving me to come here though so I had to follow...Lord Sesshomaru, why won't you save Lady Kagome?" she asked in a sad voice, her eyes showing her sadness, tears coming to her eyes.

He was clearly irritated now, Jaken had disobeyed him and put Rin in danger, but that wasn't the most annoying part. He was now stuck in a situation where Rin may not forgive him if he didn't save the human female. Though he'd never admit to doing it for Rin, he turned around and walked to her, Tensaiga pulsated in response. "You wish me to save her too Tensaiga?" he questioned. With a grunt he withdrew the sword from the sheath, narrowing his eyes he could see the demons of the underworld gathering around her in Koga's arms. Looking at the wolf then at the girl, he didn't bother saying anything, he swiped the sword, slashing the demons in half and re-sheathing his sword he turned around and began walking, leaving. Rin stayed behind for a moment to see if it worked.

For a moment, it seemed like nothing happened and no one dared to question Sesshomaru at all, after all, he did what they wanted, saying anything more and he may have not done it or would probably kill her again just to be a jerk. Now all eyes were on the female in the wolf's arms. Suddenly she began to move, shifting and turning her face to hide from the brightness of the sunlight before raising her head to face towards Koga. Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked a few times, the light from the sun, blinding her for a moment. She felt as if she had fallen asleep, with the brightness of everything around her.

In the distance, a voice called, "Rin," now that she knew Kagome was alive, she smiled happily and dried her tears before running off in the direction Sesshomaru had gone in, knowing if she didn't go when he called, she'd be in trouble. She promised herself though that later she'd definitely see if Kagome was alright.

"W...what...K..Koga? Where...am I?" Kagome asked, as she now fully regained consciousness. "Oh Kagome, my sweet Kagome, you're alive!" he said hugging her tightly.

Sango stood up, sniffling, she rushed over and Koga put Kagome down to stand up, but allowed her to brace against him as Sango hugged her. Shippo immediately jumped into her arms as well and Miroku joined in. Everyone was so happy and relieved and it was all thanks too...surprisingly, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha too wanted to hug her, but he wasn't too sure if that was a good idea or not right now, knowing that everyone was angry with him and that she too was probably mad as well. He quietly slipped off, towards a nearby river, Kikyo following him.

* * *

He sat by the river, Kikyo beside him, washing her face. Glancing back at Inuyasha, she hated seeing him in so much pain and wondered just what was going through his mind right now. He was confused, shocked by his careless actions and in disbelief over his stupidity. He loved Kikyo, she was the most important person to him, but she was already dead, he should have saved Kagome, that injury wouldn't have killed Kikyo, she would have been injured yes but her body was made of clay, she would have still been alive. Kagome though, she was fully alive and his neglect killed her, how could he face her after the decision he had made in a split second of choosing? What would she do? What would she say? He didn't know and he was afraid to find out.

* * *

It was getting dark now and the group set up camp a bit further from the battlefield, not wanting to be around the area. Kagome sat close to the fire, Sango hugging her tightly. Koga was seated on the other side of her and Shippo in her lap. Miroku sat beside Sango, each of them didn't say a word, not quite sure how to address what had happened, they were simply happy they had her back. The priestess sighed, she knew what happened, she knew his choice, he had saved Kikyo and that's all there was too it. That one gesture had made it loud and clear of his true intentions, he had promised to go to hell with her and that was the promise he was going to keep. She meant nothing to him, while Kikyo had his heart, mind, body and soul. How could she fight or compete with his first love? He felt guilty for what happened in the past and she knew that, so what more could she expect from him?

Kagome knew that it was now time to go home. As she thought this, silent tears ran down her cheeks, she didn't make a sound as she cried, not wanting to alarm her friends but she knew they could already see the tears for themselves.

Shippo looked up at Kagome and couldn't help but start crying himself, Inuyasha had just ensured he'd lose his mother, from the look in her eyes, the young Kitsune knew what she was going to do.

Sango and Miroku too could both tell what would happen next. They didn't want her to go and never come back, they loved her like a sister, Sango had her brother back but she knew Kohaku would have to give up his life in order to complete the jewel, all she had left other than Miroku was Kagome, the closest person she could have to having another sibling.

And of course Koga had no idea what she was thinking but he knew that after what happened, he had to convince Kagome somehow to leave Inuyasha and come with him. He could protect her and she deserved protection and being loved by someone who could put their whole heart into it, not just half. The half breed had made a big mistake, this meant he might actually have a chance for once to take Kagome away from here and finally make her happy.

* * *

A few hours later, Inuyasha finally returned to camp, everyone looked up to see the half demon, Kikyo in tow. Sango had nothing to say to him, fearing she'd say something she would regret. Koga however stood and walked over to him, punching him in the face.

Inuyasha's eyes widen and he glared at him, "What the fuck? Back off you stupid wolf!" he shouted.

"You idiot! How could you be so stupid, how could you let that happen to her?!" Koga growled.

"I made a mistake alright? It happens, now back off!" he said punching Koga back.

Koga growled and was about to take another swing at him when Kagome stood up, "Koga stop," she said softly. The wolf demon looked over at her and lowered his fist, standing aside as she approached them.

"You've made your decision Inuyasha...I can't do this anymore...tomorrow I'm taking the jewel and going home, besides, I can't compete with her, I hope you find peace when you leave with her," she stated.

He looked down as her words sunk into his mind, his ears lowered on his head, looking up, he felt even worse at seeing the sorrow in her eyes. "Kagome...I...I'm sorry, I know it's a lot to ask but-"

"Then don't ask because I can't," she cut him off and turned around to walk away from him.

He grabbed her hand and turned her around, his hands on her shoulders, "No Kagome please, I know I messed up, I made a huge mistake, please...I...can you forgive me? I didn't think in that moment, I didn't realize how stupid I was being, I'm so sorry, please..." he said pulling her into a hug.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as tears began to flow down her cheeks once more, she moved her hands between the two of them and pushed against his chest to push him away. "Stop it Inuyasha, I can't do this, I can't be here anymore, I can't stay where I'm not wanted. Don't you see? That wasn't a mistake, you reacted without thinking and even in your subconscious you saved her over me, despite the fact that she's dead. Its over Inuyasha, I'm going home tomorrow and that's the end of it," she was adamant this time, she wouldn't make the mistake of sticking around again like she did in the past. She loved him, she risked her life for him more than once and this was the second or third time when her life was in danger and he failed to save her, someone else had too. This time she didn't even get saved, she got killed and revived. She wasn't going to do this again.

"Kagome please, you have to give me another chance, please don't leave, please...I know I fucked up but I won't let anything like that happen again," he begged, trying to apologize and get her to stay.

She had, had enough. Kagome looked at him once more and yelled, "NO! Stop asking me to forgive you because I can't! I died today Inuyasha, I died because you promised to protect me and failed to follow through with your promise, you let me die and saved a dead woman. My life means nothing to you and I won't be a fool to trust you again!" she shouted and turned around, running out of the camp and as far away as she could get from the campsite for the time being. Once more she began to cry, the tears never ceasing to flow.

Inuyasha stood there, unable to follow. He deserved it, every word of it, stopping her wouldn't do him any good, she was right and he deserved to just go to hell. He remained silent and looked at everyone in the camp, they all stared at him, Sango and Shippo crying, Miroku's eyes filled with sorrow, Koga filled with anger at him and Kikyo just as blank and neutral as always. He turned around once more and walked off in the opposite direction from Kagome. Kikyo made an attempt to follow when he paused, "Don't...I just wanna be alone right now..." with that he took off leaping through the air to get away from Kikyo at the moment.

Koga growled at him before taking off after Kagome. But it wasn't long after he left that it began to rain. He skidded to a stop and cursed under his breath, he lost her scent now. Just what he needed, his beloved Kagome was out in the rain, hurting and in need of comfort and he was now stuck unable to find her.

At this moment though, she didn't want to be found. Despite the rain, she kept on running, she had no idea how long she ran or how far she had gotten, but at some point she had to stop, her legs numb from the pain of her running for hours. Her tears were concealed by the droplets from heaven and she cried even harder now, falling to her hands and knees she let it all out, a scream of despair as the tears kept on flowing.

* * *

**Review Please:**_ If you like this story so far and wish me to continue, please at least one review will suffice, without one, it makes me feel like my idea isn't that great and that I shouldn't bother. So please kindly review if you enjoy the story. I already have the second chapter written but unless I get some kind of feedback on the story, I won't even desire to update it. I hate begging like this or seeming desperate but as I've said in my other stories, your reviews are my inspiration to continue my writing and post the next chapters or new stories. Thank you._

**A/N:** _I know what you guys are probably thinking, "how many songs are gonna inspire this girl?!" Well you know what? I'm quite pleased that they inspire me so. It gives me ideas on stories to write and gives me a chance to relax since I feel so much more at ease when I'm writing or have finished writing and story and posted it up. So despite it being yet again another songfic, I do hope you enjoy it :) Please review, no flames, without reviews its hard to post a new chapter. Your reviews give me the much needed inspiration and push I need to continue on, so please, I beg, yes I am begging, give me a review :3_


	2. Chapter 2: You Found Me

**Warning:** _Slight lemon, not descriptive as this site doesn't really allow that and last time I attempted that my story was removed. So if I do put a major lemon in here, it will be cut or skipped completely, I'll let you know where to go should I do it that way and tell you where you can read the full thing if you wish too that is :) Anywho, enjoy the chapter, I really hope this story is enjoyable, no reviews to go off of so I'm going out on a limb here and hoping._

* * *

**Chapter 2: You Found Me**

Before the rain had fallen, he had sent Jaken on ahead with Rin, both of them riding on the two headed dragon demon. He knew the rain was coming and wanted Rin safe and out of the storm. However he had remained behind, intent on investigating and making sure Naraku was indeed gone. Sesshomaru didn't want to risk him having a single chance to return to their world. Once he was satisfied with his findings he began to walk off, passing the camp of his halfwit brother without being detected as he moved through the trees.

When the rain finally began to pour the demon lord sought out a cave nearby until he heard it. His attention was captured.

* * *

Golden orbs watched her from within the trees, her scream had captured his attention and lured him unknowingly too her. His eyes roamed over her as the rain soaked her in its down pour, her clothing clinging to her body, accentuating every curve and by her top being white, it became transparent with the water, allowing the demon to get a good view of her upper body beneath the garment.

He wasn't normally like this, acting like that of a wolf, stalking their prey, intent on the one before them. Most of all, he never desired a human…until now. No feelings of love or caring, this was now a hunt based on desire and lust. One night and no one would ever have to know. She may have been human but she wasn't an ordinary one, she was powerful, strong, a priestess and one that was as pure as any, the second to ever exist with such a pure spirit. He recalled Midoriko, Kagome was much like her, the strength she possessed and the purity within her, she was worth one night if ever he thought a human to be worth it.

She was unaware of the predator within the trees, all she knew was hurt, despair, fear and anger. That was the one she latched on to the most, anger, finding that when she focused on it, she no longer felt that hurt that made her stomach ache to the point of her wishing to be dead again. Letting out another scream, one of anger this time she stood and began to walk away once more, how could he do this to her? Why her? The anger burned, grew stronger, demons in the area that had no way of finding shelter could sense her presence and immediately scattered for fear of that anger she emitted, but not him.

Despite her emotional turmoil he approached her, after all, she was nothing for him to fear, he could easily handle her. Making his presence known, he stood behind her, waiting.

Kagome could sense it; she knew a demon was nearby. Her perfect chance to let out her anger, she opened her senses more and whirled around upon feeling its presence behind her, but gasped when she saw who it was. Standing there, not far from her was the demon lord. She cursed herself mentally, she should have recognized him by his aura alone, yet somehow, due to her emotional state, she had been blind to recognizing who was who and what was what anymore.

_**Once upon a time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone**_

You found me,  
You found me,  
You found me.

She tried her best to deny it, but in truth, he was by far the hottest demon she had ever encountered in the Feudal Era, though on number of occasions she scolded herself for such thoughts, after all, he'd never touch her or care for her. Still, she could always dream? But in her current state, she didn't relish in being found by him, she was still angry at Inuyasha and she grew angry at him just for being related to the other.

"What do you want?" she snapped, her temper rising. She was dead for a short time yes but she knew, was able to see, that he hadn't wanted to even revive her, he didn't care to revive her, so what was he doing here now? What did he want from her?

The demon lord remained silent and merely walked towards her.

She looked at him and backed up, "leave me alone Sesshomaru….I'm warning you," she growled and glared at him, her powers increasing in warning around her body.

But he didn't listen, he didn't heed her warning in the slightest, he didn't need too. He kept on walking until he was right in front of her, anger surged forth from her, that he didn't listen, that he didn't care and a pink light surrounded her body, it grew and she was certain she could purify him, however her plans had quickly been deterred.

In one swift movement he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, the pink energy from her body immediately dissipated and he crashed his lips against hers in a searing kiss. Kagome hadn't expected it, hell no one would have expected it, she was even shocked, what was going on? Why was he doing this? Her mind was swirling with confusion and despite her better judgment she began to kiss him back. It was like one of her dreams, this moment of having him kiss her so, she was beginning to wonder if she was dreaming…but at the same time of knowing she wasn't and knowing this was a bad idea, she still couldn't help herself.

The painful scream, the heart aching cries she had let out, the anger burning in her beautiful brown eyes, it stirred something within him, a hunger and desire for her that he was unaware existed. Any other day he wouldn't have done this but that pain she felt, that hurt and suffering, turned him on. He didn't care for her, don't get him wrong, she meant nothing to him, but he couldn't deny that she was indeed beautiful, more so after having seen her around for three years. The curves she had when he first saw her, were much more developed now and quite obvious making her appear more of a woman than before. And he'd have been crazy to not realize it, this was the perfect opportunity for him, just to taste her, have her, for one night, no questions asked, no one to rescue her, no thinking through his own actions. He simply let his beast take over and its main desire, its goal, was the female before him.

She began to drowned in that kiss, it took over her, enveloped her in something, some strange feeling and she wasn't sure what it was. All of her senses lost, dulled to this sensation he was wrapping her in that she hadn't realized it stopped raining or rather, they were out of the rain.

For a moment he broke the kiss and turned to the entrance of the cave he paused for a moment then ran out a few feet, placing a barrier around the cave and some of the forest nearby, just to ensure they wouldn't be disturbed should a certain halfwit manage to find her despite the rain.

During this moment she breathed in the air around her and looked stunned at what had just occurred. What had gotten into him? The great Lord Sesshomaru had just kissed her, a human! He had looked down at Inuyasha, considered him an abomination and yet he had just done the same thing his father had, hell she had no idea just what she was even in for next, but she simply remained confused. When he reentered the cave, his eyes looked her up and down and it felt to her like he was undressing her with those golden pools of his. A shiver ran down her spine and she took a step back involuntarily. She may have dreamed of moments like this but that didn't mean she wanted it to come true, at least not like this. Standing there, dripping wet from the rain, his long hair leaving droplets on the cave floor, he looked so godly with the lighting flashing behind him from the entrance of the cave, she could see it in his eyes, the lust, the desire, the inner animal waiting to break free.

In her dreams it was much more different, much more pleasant with their confessions of long hidden love between them before they would end up in each other's arms, kissing passionately and making sweet love to each other, this….this was nothing of the sort.

"S..Sesshomaru?" she called out.

No response. His eyes flashed red for a moment and just a split second and he rushed forward at her, pinning her against the wall, gripping both of her wrists in one hand, his other, yes his other, slid up under her shirt and began to massage her chest. It had taken three years, three long years but his arm had finally grown back, after all, demons healed from such injuries, while humans did not. She gasped out in shock and looked up at him, wide-eyed. "Se..Sesshomaru…wh…wh..what are you doing? St..Stop!" she tried to wiggle and get away.

He growled at her for struggling and pulled her shirt up over her head, releasing her wrists to get it off and flinging the offending cloth towards the front of the cave. Kagome gasped and stumbled away from the wall, tripping and falling onto her butt as she tried to cover her breasts, a tinge of pink covering her cheeks. She didn't know what to think about this situation and despite being somewhat scared and unsure, she could feel the heat pool down into her abdomen, the warmth between her legs, surely she didn't find this desirable…did she? Shaking her head mentally, she refused, she couldn't allow this, she didn't want this, not like this, but she seemed to have been backed into a corner, with no choice in the matter.

"Stop fighting me Kagome, don't deny it….I can smell your arousal," he growled out huskily. That tone in his voice sent a new wave of shivers up her spine. She shook her head, trying to scoot back but her back had hit the wall of the cave again. The dog demon smirked and licked his lips seductively, his eyes flashing every now and then, but despite him not caring, he still tried to keep somewhat of a leash on his beast, not wanting to harm her. In a moment he had shifted her from the wall and laid her down on the ground, his lips on her once more, hovering over her.

Kagome tried to push him off but he was too strong for her and before long she found herself returning his kiss again. Slowly he slid his hand up her thigh, stroking the inside of her leg and out of reflex of sorts she opened her legs for him. Sliding it further up, he took two fingers and rubbed her sweet spot. She shivered and moaned into the kiss, at that moment he slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of her. She arched up into him and he smirked against her lips. Breaking it again he kissed her neck, his other hand cutting open the front of her bra and making her gasp in shock. She quickly tried to hide herself from his view but it was no use, in one motion he pulled her skirt off and threw it to the side of the cave and sliced off her underwear, leaving her completely exposed beneath him.

She couldn't help the blush that surfaced darker than the one before and she tried her best to cover herself but to no avail. He simply pinned her arms above her head and took in the view of her naked body. That hunger and lust was quite evident in his eyes and she grew even redder, looking away from him and biting her lower lip.

It wasn't long before he had removed his clothing, freeing himself from the confines of those garments and entering her, causing an explosion of pain at first, followed not long after by pleasure washing over her by the time they were through. Kagome had realized by the time he had her half undressed, she had no choice and at this point, she didn't much care to fight him on this. She couldn't deny it any longer, she desired him as much as he did her and after the hell she had been through, what better way to release her frustrations than while being with a dangerous demon in the most passionate way possible.

By the time they had reached that high point of their moment, she hadn't realized he released himself inside of her, his eyes glowing red, he had grazed her neck with his fangs, but hadn't quite marked her. He managed to keep from doing so and before the night was over they had continued on yet again, her screams filling the night air, the down pour drowning it out much to her delight.

* * *

Morning arrived and they were both dressed, Kagome had been stuck going without her undergarments thanks to Sesshomaru ripping them to shreds. She wasn't quite sure if it was noticeable and prayed that it wasn't, but of course she had yet another problem, her scent. She was sure Inuyasha would get one whiff of her and realize she had been with his brother all night and today she was leaving, that would create a problem that she just didn't want to deal with now. With a sigh she brushed off her clothes and began to make her way out of the cave, Sesshomaru's golden eyes watching her every move.

He had a pretty good idea what she was concerned about and smirked at the thought of his brother's face when he caught his scent on her. That is a sight he was quite anxious to see but with what she had suffered the night before, despite his natural judgment to ignore her problem, he decided to help her. "Follow priestess."

Walking past her he didn't look back at her but simply expected her to follow him. She raised an eyebrow at him in confusion and at the mere fact he wanted her follow without fighting back or having any comment on the matter but she finally sighed and did as he expected, following him silently. It wasn't long before they came upon a hot spring in the area and he led her towards it, with a smirk his thoughts went towards the sight of her bathing in the hot water with the sunlight gently kissing her soft skin. That thought caused a groan to escape his lips and he mentally shook himself for it. He stopped a few feet from the hot water and turned to look at her.

Kagome's eyes sparkled the moment she saw the water, not just because it would solve her current dilemma but because she hadn't even been able to get a bath after that battle with Naraku and she felt she could really use it after having died and come back. Without another thought to the demon lord, she walked over to the water and removed her top and her skirt, slowly getting into it, the heat from the water was simply amazing, as it soothed the aches in her muscles and the pain that had lingered in that area after last night's occurrence, causing a sigh to escape her lips as she enjoyed it. After a few minutes of simply soaking in the water, she moved towards her clothes, and began to soak them in the water and start to wash them off, placing it on a nearby rock to dry, that was when she was well aware of him watching her once more and the tint of red came flooding back to stain her cheeks. Immediately she ducked down up to her neck in the water and glared at him, "um….thank you for bringing me here but you can go now," she quickly spoke, her gaze now focused on the ground.

Her beauty had him hypnotized, watching as every movement she made was graceful even in the most menial of tasks but what pushed him over the edge, what created that desire to have her once more was the way she became flushed at her finally realizing she was still being watched. Her nervousness had awoken his beast yet again and her attempt to cover herself is what made him act on his current thoughts.

She hadn't quite caught what happened or what she had done but the next thing she knew after uttering those few words, he was in the water with her and lifting her slightly out of it to slide into her, she wasn't even quite sure just how he had gotten rid of his clothing that fast but all logical thinking vanished at the feel of his strong arms enveloping her, his lips crashed down against hers and his length inside of her, she didn't know what hit her. A few questions had come to mind during their little tryst but when he had her against a rock for a second round, those thoughts immediately fled and she couldn't help but scream out his name in pleasure. That was certainly something that he enjoyed hearing from her and smirked as he made her repeat her screams of the previous night, once again.

* * *

Finally she was out of the hot springs and dressed and she was walking as normal as possible but as fast as she could at the same time. Glancing back she knew he was there and didn't know why, was he coming just to see if Inuyasha and Koga picked up on anything? Was he trying to fluster her to make it obvious? Or did he intend to do it again even though she had finally gotten nice and clean and into her clean, dry clothing that was free of his scent now. Finally when they were close to the group, she found she couldn't take it any longer and whirled on him, "Stop following me! Listen Sesshomaru, not denying that what we did was…um…quite enjoyable, hell it was amazing but I ah…you know…gotta get back home and so I need to get my things and-" but she was cut off and left stunned.

"You are coming with me."

She blinked a few times at his words and stared at him in shock. After a moment she slapped herself out of her stupor and shook her head, "what?! N…no no…I don't know what gives you that idea but absolutely not! I am going back home, to my own time, to where I belong, I am not staying in this era not another minute longer!" she yelled at him.

The demon narrowed his eyes at her, there it was again, that fire, that anger that had aroused him last night and she was threatening to do it again without even know what she did to him. A smirk on his lips yet again, he rushed towards her and kissed her roughly, pulling back, his expression was once again emotionless as he uttered the words that would end this argument.

"You are indebted to me. Or I can kill you again, your choice," he stated coldly.

Kagome blinked quite a few times, rather stunned. Did he really just threaten her and say she owed him? Could he really be this much of a prick? She began to protest when he raised his claws as they dripped with acid.

The priestess gulped and despite what she wanted, nodded in defeat. The question that remained now was how was she going to tell her friends that?

She looked down at the ground with a sigh, continuing to walk on, she racked her brain for any idea, any conclusion at all when the thought did indeed come to mind, perhaps if she did it this way, she could help her friends a bit more. She could stay with them and at the same time not have to deal with Inuyasha, that was definitely a plus to this, but…could it really be convincing enough?

She had set foot into the campsite without knowing it until Shippo had flown into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Kagome! I thought you had left us without saying goodbye," he stated, drying the tears from his eyes.

"Or that maybe something happened to you," Sango whispered sadly, but relief quite clear in her eyes at seeing her best friend back.

"Koga had gone in search of you but he hasn't returned, we thought by chance he may have found you Lady Kagome," Miroku explained.

She looked at the young kitsune and smiled down at him, hugging him tightly, "oh Shippo….of course not, I wouldn't do that," she paused and put him down, looking at her friends, "And no, I haven't seen Koga…. I just…got caught in the rain and took shelter in a cave last night, I wanted to talk to you guys though, but first, if you don't mind I'm gonna go have a little bath, that battle with Naraku and dying and all that," she smiled and walking as carefully as possible to her backpack, she picked it up and headed towards the forest.

"Wait for me, I'll come with you," Sango smiled, "Shippo are you coming?" she asked and the young fox nodded.

"A..Alright I'll um…go on ahead and make sure it's safe," she smiled sweetly and ran off as fast as she could. With a sigh of relief she got to the nearby river, the hot springs too far, she had to settle for a proper bath with her soaps in the cold river and so removed her clothing once again.

Despite having followed her, Sesshomaru fell back and out of sight for the time being, he knew her plan and awaited her near the river, his eyes remained on her until the slayer and kitsune showed up and with a groan he left to sit and relax for the time being until they would be through.

* * *

**A/N:** _You have no idea how long Chapter 2 has been here, I've been waiting to update it but wanted at least 1 review to tell me that the story was good, some inkling at least that said, 'yes you should continue, its a great idea' but the lack of said review, I didn't know what to do. And so I decided to just update it this weekend and hopefully will get some feedback on it what with this chapter being up :) So please don't neglect me D: following is not quite enough, reviews are what motivates so please, even if its short and sweet like "nice chapter" or "good job" or even "please update" - those help as well. And thank you for taking the time to read this ^_^ Sorry if Sesshomaru seemed slightly out of character, it will be explained in the next chapter most likely._


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving

**Chapter 3: Leaving**

The trio submerged themselves in the river; the silence was thick around them, two of them having the same thoughts, how much they would miss Kagome once she returns home today. Finally Shippo was the first one to break the silence, tears flowing down his cheeks, "Oh Kagome! I'm going to miss you!" he sniffled, trying to toughen up, recalling Inuyasha scolding him before for crying in front of others.

Kagome was shocked by it and turned to see Sango had a similar expression on her face as well. Considering her new announcement however, she knew she had to tell them something, but she wanted everyone to hear what she'd have to tell them together, still she couldn't let them continue to cry as they were. "Guys…no please don't cry…I have an announcement to tell everyone later, the only thing I can tell you right now is….I won't be going back home as I had first planned, so I'll still be around…ah…sort of," she said with a soft smile.

The young kit began to dry his tears, "really Kagome?"

She nodded.

"Oh that's great, you know, we really would have missed you terribly. I have Kohaku back but it wouldn't be the same without you Kagome," Sango added in.

She smiled at them, knowing how much they cared, had she not been set to stay here anyway, she'd have probably reconsidered just for them, despite not being able to be with Inuyasha.

Her words had lifted their spirits drastically and before long, they began to talk and laugh, having fun despite their rather cold bath.

When they were done and dressed, they headed back towards camp, upon entering the scene they noticed Inuyasha and Kikyo were back, having their own announcement of sorts. When the half demon spotted Kagome however, he immediately ran over to her, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly. "Kagome…I know I made the wrong choice, I'm so sorry…I know you can't forgive me but for the sake of our friends if not for me, can't you stay?" he asked her, his voice soft and sad.

Kagome was quite shocked with his sudden change, but smiled a bit sadly and hugged him back before backing out of his arms. "That's what I wanted to talk to everyone about…." She began, but before she could finish her train of thought a blast of wind came through the area and once it disappeared, Koga stood there in the center of the camp. His eyes scanned the group and immediately locked onto Kagome, in an instant Inuyasha was shoved out of his way and the wolf had Kagome in his arms, "Kagome! Listen, you don't have to leave, you just have to leave mutt-face, instea-" but Kagome cut in.

"Hold on a minute. I have an announcement for you all, I'm not leaving anymore."

"You're not? You mean you have decided to come with me?" Koga asked, hope in his blue eyes.

"Forget that wolf, she's staying in the village with the rest of us," Inuyasha argued, while wrapping an arm around Kikyo's waist.

Kagome shook her head, "Wait a minute…Inuyasha weren't you going to hell with Kikyo?" she found herself suddenly confused.

"Uh…well that's what we wanted to ask you about….we were hoping that you could use the jewel to bring Kikyo back…" Inuyasha whispered, glancing down at the ground.

The mere fact that he dared ask her that not only made her shocked but it angered her. "Wait…so is that the only reason you wanted me around?! Because you know Kikyo can't use the jewel for a selfish wish and so the jewel wouldn't be tainted…you need me to make that wish for you?!"

That's when he did it, he had really sunk low at this point, "uh…well yea…I mean no I still want you around but yea you are the only one-"

"Forget it Inuyasha! I am not going to do that. Besides, if I wish for her life to be restored, what do you think is gonna happen to me?!" she half shouted.

"Well…..maybe your soul could be split in two?" he actually have the nerve, the nerve to offer what may happen from it.

Her anger rising again, she glared at him, "NO, I can't even believe you'd ask me such a thing! Besides you know damn well what would happen Inuyasha, I would DIE!"

"You don't know that!" he defended.

"Oh and you know for a fact I'd still be alive?! We share the same soul Inuyasha, I am her REINCARNATION! That means for her to live again in this era, I'd have to die, it means my entire existence for when my soul would be mine could be wiped out, all that I've done and said, would probably be erased because her prolonged life especially after 53 years of being dead, would mean I'd have to wait 53 years from now to even be alive again! Even if by the slightest chance I'm wrong, ITS NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" she shouted the last part, emphasizing her no.

"But Kagome-"

"NO INUYASHA! NO! NO, NO, NO! I already have a wish for the jewel, which means Koga….I'm going to need yours shards….and Sango…I need Kohaku's…" she whispered the last part, knowing it would hurt Sango but she knew what she was doing.

Sango looked at her brother sadly and nodded, "I understand Kagome….can we have until tonight at least?"

"Let's wait a week, besides, I have to think how best I want to word my wish for it to come true properly," she smiled at them.

Kikyo placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and leaned her head against it, she knew Kagome was right, but how could she help her desire to live and be with the one she loved so much? She knew she should give up on living, but it was a hard task, especially since her spirit wouldn't rest peacefully at the lost chance of being with him again.

Koga sighed and nodded, "then do I get a week too?"

"I don't see why not, it'll be safer in your possession anyway and might be better for us if the jewel isn't completed until I need to make the wish."

They all nodded in agreement, while Inuyasha stood, his eyes downcast as his ears lay flat on top of his head. He supposed she was right but he didn't want to live with Kikyo being dead still, he wanted her alive and beside him, surely there was something that could be done. With a sigh, he gave in for now.

The monk, who had been silent the entire time, coughed to clear the air, "Well then, what was your announcement Lady Kagome?"

Koga once more looked at Kagome, holding her hands in his, he had that hopeful look in his eyes once more. But her expression towards him was a sad one as she withdrew from his hold, "Koga…I'm sorry, I can't go with you…"

"But..then where will you stay?" the wolf demon asked.

"Um well…that announcement I had….uh you see….I uh….I'll be….stayingwithSesshomaru," she rushed the last part hoping no one heard.

But unfortunately they all had indeed heard her words quite clearly, "WHAT?!" the entire group shouted in shock.

"Kagome, why the fucking hell would you go with him?!" Inuyasha growled.

It was at that moment said demon lord made his presence known, walking into the group to come and stand behind Kagome a few feet away, his expression as emotionless as ever but a smirking gleam in his eyes towards his half brother.

"Thanks to him, I'm alive….I owe it to him and his terms of payment is that I take care of Rin, besides Rin does need a human around and who better than a human female, one that Sesshomaru can stand, right?" she asked glancing at him, hoping he'd approve of her reasoning.

Sesshomaru gave a simply nod, "the priestess can protect Rin in my absence. She will stay with me Inuyasha and that is the end of it."

The half demon growled out and withdrew the Tetsusaiga, "not without a fight you pompous asshole!"

"Hn…I have no time for this. Priestess, gather your belongings, I have business to attend to. We leave in 10 minutes," he stated and turned, walking out of the camp.

Inuyasha shook his head, "no fucking way! No way in hell! Kagome you can't!"

"Oh? Why not? At least he won't ask me to kill myself and revive his dead lover," she hissed out.

Once more he lowered his ears, the Tetsusaiga lowered to the ground as she said that. "Kagome I….I'm…"

"Forget it Inuyasha. Anyway I have to go, but guys…hey, at least I'm still here right? You can visit…I think? If not I'll come and see you all at the village."

Sango and Miroku nodded in understanding, both of them taking turns to hug Kagome. Shippo was next but remained in her arms for the time being as he snuggled into her. He'd miss her so much even though she was still here, "be careful Kagome," he told her, worried for her safety. Despite being so small and still a child, Shippo was certainly sweet and she was thankful for having him in her life. "Thank you Shippo…I will." He took that as his cue to hop down from her and went over to Sango and Miroku.

Koga was next and so pulled her close into his arms, unknown to him a certain demon lord witnessed this and had to suppress an urge to go back and rip said wolf to shreds. It was at that moment Koga looked deeply into her eyes, he held back the sadness he felt as best as he could but his blue eyes gave him away. "Kagome…if he ever touches you or hurts you in anyway…just find me, you can always come to me if you need me," he said encouragingly.

Don't get him wrong, he didn't want to allow her to go with Sesshomaru, but at the same time, he knew Kagome and she wouldn't change her mind once she was decided on something. He had no choice but to simply accept her decision and secretly hope she'd come to him on her own.

Once he let her go, Kagome walked over to Inuyasha despite being mad at him, he glanced up to look at her and re-sheathed his sword with a sigh, "Kag-"

"Shh….I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I have to do this and I'm sorry I just can't help you," with a soft yet sad smile, she hugged him, his arms immediately flew around her and he held her close, inhaling her scent, trying to imprint it in his mind as he knew he wouldn't be seeing much of her anymore. Pulling away, she sighed, "I'll see you Inuyasha…." With that she grabbed her bag and walked in the direction Sesshomaru had gone in, pausing now in front of Kohaku who had been silent through the entire exchange with the group. A soft smile on her lips, she reached her arms out to him and he complied, hugging her. He didn't know her that well but he knew Sango loved her like a sister, that must have counted for something as he felt safe when around Kagome for the short time he had been near her before. All those memories of the past had returned to him and despite all he had done, including trying to kill her, she still had a kind enough soul to want to be around him and help him. "Good bye miss Kagome…" he whispered.

"None of that miss stuff Kohaku, it's just Kagome understand?"

"Uh…oh alright…Kagome," he smiled up at her sadly.

"Take care of your sister. Don't worry, everything will turn out alright," she whispered to him, giving him a hint at the future.

Kohaku looked at her confused but nodded. Letting him go, she continued to exit the campsite, turning back once more, she waved at her friends as they all waved back at her, before she turned around and walked out of sight.

* * *

**A/N:** _Finally some reviews! Somehow I had a feeling I'd get them once I added in chapter 2, makes me sad though that chapter 1 wasn't worthy enough. Anyway thank you for the lovely reviews, all of them, they were much needed and very appreciated. I just wanted to say I apologize for chapter 3 being so short. Seeing as tomorrow is Valentine's Day and to make it up to you for this chapter being short, as a special reward I'll present you guys with a Valentine's day gift of a 4th chapter. However, I must warn you, I don't know how long that chapter will be, it may be shorter than this one or it may be longer, it depends on where I go with that special valentine's day chapter. And don't worry, it'll fit right into the story. I do hope you've enjoyed this one as well though and please, keep the reviews coming ^_^ Inspiration by comments or in this case reviews is always the best thing to keep a writer going. Thank you again for the ones I've received and I do look forward to the others. _


End file.
